


Blind

by LunarTwilight



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarTwilight/pseuds/LunarTwilight
Summary: You were expecting an afternoon of attempting to be the next cat whisperer while binge watching shows on your boss' TV. V's presence was unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome.(I'll reason with you: We're all just here for the V porn. If you squint hard enough, there may be some semblance of a plot, but it's mainly just to add flavor to the smut).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to take place after Jaehee's third bad ending or the one where MC becomes Jumin's assistant. I got that end too many times to count because I could not resist choosing the "FOR THE CATS!" options.

They had warned you. Everyone had cautioned you against becoming Jumin’s assistant, but you did not listen. During your time locked away in Rika’s apartment, you had passed the time between emails, fantasizing about a life with Jumin. In your mind’s eye, you were sure that love would be able to change him for the better. You had jumped at the first suggestion of becoming his assistant and being able to be so close to Jumin Han. Soon, your fantasies included visits to cat cafes during lunch, hot and heavy make out sessions between meetings, and so much more.

When you signed the contract with him, Jumin had assured you that you would never regret your choice. It was a dream come true.

As it turned out, nightmares we

re also dreams. Your secret crush had fizzled out faster than throwing a match into a tub of ice. 

Just like with Jaehee, the work was never-ending. The only thing that seemingly worked in your favor was watching Elizabeth 3rd. With how busy you were, cleaning your actual apartment (not Rika’s old apartment) was on the bottom of the priority list. The first day Jumin came to the apartment to drop Elizabeth 3rd off, he promptly announced that your home was unfit for human habitation, much less his precious feline.

Initially, you were elated to see Jumin leaving. Your smiles soon turned into a sob when your boss then announced that you would be staying at his penthouse when the cat was in your care.

And that was how it went; whenever Jumin was away, the penthouse became your second home with the added expectation that you were to cater to Elizabeth 3rd’s every want and need. Jumin had warned you on multiple occasions that you were not to ever ignore the cat since he would catch it on the CCTVs.

By now, it had become routine. You would pack your bag and anything you would need for work over the weekend. Then you would hang out and use Jumin’s stuff. As long as you appeared to be attentive to Elizabeth, there was no problem.

That was, until today.

You had arrived to the penthouse with an arsenal of lint brushes, snacks, and an entire lineup of K-dramas for you to binge watch on Tubeflix. The moment you entered the penthouse, you wanted to drop your venti Caramel Chocolate Cocoa Cluster Yumiccino at the sight that greeted you.

Sitting on _your_ favorite spot, was V. He was leaning back with his pipe in hand and listening to a descriptive movie that was designed for the visually impaired. You were unsure whether or not to announce yourself and decided it would be best to close the door first.   
  
V, however, paused the movie and greeted you warmly. “Jumin did say that you would be stopping by sometime today. I hope I didn’t startle you.”

“Not at all,” you lied. “I almost dropped something. That’s all!” 

“Please don’t let me bother you then,” came V’s all-too-polite reply.

It was not that you disliked V. On the contrary, you always found him to be pleasant company and were always disappointed with the fact that he was so elusive. You had an easier time understanding Elizabeth 3rd or Luciel compared to becoming acquainted with V.

V…

He  was like a forbidden fruit. You had wanted to get closer to him, but he kept pushing you away. While you understood his reasonings and empathized, it made you want to get closer to this enigmatic man all the more.

Yet V was Jumin’s childhood friend. Which meant you could not screw around like you normally would.

Now you had to do real work. You wished Jumin gave you a head’s up before he went to...who even knew where. Not doing so was just so...so...HIM!

The next few hours passed slowly to the point to being agonising. It turned out that V was staying at Jumin’s since there was a problem with mold at his place. You had insisted that V could finish his movie, but he also in turn persisted that he did not want to disturb your work and was perfectly content reading.

You wished you were able to work on some cat-related project. Those were always enjoyable. However, the kibosh was put on those until at least the next quarter. Which left you with mind-numbingly dull work.

Soon, your attention kept focusing on V while you watched as long pale digits ghosted their way over the page, feeling his way around the words and letters. Each time he moved his finger, you could not help but imagine his finger poised over the shutter button of a camera, ready to capture his latest masterpiece.

Slowly, your mind wandered to dangerous territory. With how gentle and deliberate he was reading, you wondered what it would be like to have him touch you. To have those fingers move over your skin before tracing their way to more sensitive areas of your body...

You caught yourself imagining him fingering you and gasped when you realized you were having an erotic daydream about V _right in front of him!_ In the quiet of the penthouse, all you could hear was the filter of the fish tank and the soft sounds of Elizabeth 3rd sleeping in the early afternoon sunlight.

That meant V had to have heard your small outburst. He was either too much of a gentleman or too engrossed in his reading to look up from the book he was reading.   
  
“Are you alright?” came the low baritone of his voice, dispelling any hope you had of him leaving you dirty little mind alone.

Always quick-witted, the lie rolled off your tongue with ease. “I just saw my credit card bill.”

V’s hand paused momentarily while he took in that information. He then just chuckled before he resumed touching each bump as if it would shatter under the weight of his fingertips.

Maybe you were the only one who felt it, but the rumble of his voice and the chuckle made you feel as if the tension in the room became palatable. You could not help but wonder what other fantastic noises he could make for you.

Was V the type who was a gentleman on the streets and brazen in the sheets…?

You knew that you were being highly inappropriate. Yet, this train of thought had spiraled out of control; it was now derailed and someone had cut the brakes in a hysterical fit.

It was all Jumin’s fault, really. If your free time was not monopolized by his asinine requests, you would be able to date or at least get laid once in awhile. You could not believe you had once had these same kind of thoughts about Jumin, who you were convinced was either an android or a virgin.

V, however…

What would it be like to be with a blind man…? Would he rely more on memory or explore your body the same way his hands were exploring each page of that book while he thrust in and out of you? Or maybe he was the passive type who wanted his lover to please themselves on his cock.

“You haven’t touched your laptop in quite sometime,” V observed.

You were so thankful that V could not see you since you knew your facial expression would be a mix of absolute horror and embarrassment.

Now you could not lie about doing work or paying your bills.

You swallowed hard. “I was just...lost in thought.”   
  
“Lost in thought,” V echoed, his voice heavy and silken. Just the way his tongue might feel traveling up your thigh...

You turned to at least pretend you were being productive when you realized something about V’s behavior over the past few minutes. You began typing some nonsense in an email addressed to yourself so you could continue to covertly observe V.

His palm rested on the page. You could briefly see how his brow knit together in spite of his sunglasses. (Ray-bans, Jumin had once told you).

“You have been sitting like that for quite some time now,” you began.

The corner of V’s mouth turned upwards. “I was also lost in thought,” he explained.

“Also lost in thought,” you echoed to mirror your previous conversation.

The silence that fell over you was uncomfortable. You had a feeling that he knew you were watching him.

Shit…

You needed to think quick.

“I was just curious about what it is like...To y’know…”

“To be blind?” V volunteered.

Unwilling to admit that you had been having kinky thoughts about him, you latched on to that suggestion like a goddamn life preserver. 

“Yeah,” you agreed in a tone barely above a whisper.

Coughing slightly, you knew you needed to keep talking to get out of this one. “It was just a random thought I had since you seem to be so skilled with everything.  Skilled as in activities of daily living skilled. Nothing else, really! Oh craaap...I didn’t t mean anything bad or want you to think I was thinking negatively about you. Like I said--”

V raised his palm up as a signal for you to stop your inane babbling. You immediately did so. Immediately you braced yourself for a lecture on manners. “I can show you what it is like to only be able to feel without seeing.”

You were suddenly aware of how dry your mouth felt at that moment. V’s face was a calm as ever and if he was feeling anything, his expression gave nothing away.

“I would like for you to show me that,” you voice sounded so strange to you, foreign.

V stood and set his book on the coffee table. His movements were so fluid that it was difficult to imagine that he navigated this world without his sense of sight. Meanwhile,  most people asked if you were drunk because of your complete lack of grace and inability to navigate a crowd without bumping into people. 

You swallowed and began to hope that you were not misinterpreting the subtext of what V was saying. You moved your laptop to the side and stood from your spot. Your palms were beginning to sweat and you hastily wiped them on your clothes, hoping that V would not notice.

You watched with your mouth practically hanging open as V shrugged off his over-shirt. You expected to see his black t-shirt follow, but he folded the fabric several times  before giving up and tossing it aside.   
  
He was trying to make a blindfold, you realized.

“First, close your eyes,” he instructed.  You did as you were told and heard the sound of V’s retreating footsteps followed by the sound of a door opening.

“Oh what the hell, Jumin?” You heard him mutter from the direction of Jumin’s bedroom. That was the one room you were told you were under no circumstances, to enter.

Ohmigash...OH GOD! HOLY SHIT!  

Was V looking for a blindfold from Jumin’s room!? You wanted to see where this would lead, but you did not want anything to do with your boss’s sex life. That ship had sailed _long ago!_

You were unsure of what kept you from opening your eyes or protesting when you felt an elastic band being stretched across your head. You could not help but grimace at the sensation of the fabric touching your closed eyes.

“Are you sure about this?” V questioned when he sensed how you suddenly tensed up. You could feel his hand hover over your nose before touching your face and tracing those fingers of his down your neck before they paused at your pulse.

“It’s just...Is this sanitary?”

“Sanitary?” V repeated before he laughed, genuinely laughed. His heartfelt laughter made your body feel like it was composed entirely of warm honey and butter. “I don’t want to think about Jumin’s kinks any more than you do. Jumin has always worn a sleep mask ever since he was in college. Believe me when I say that Jumin’s eye cooties won’t affect you.”

You could not help but laugh in return, glad that it broke up the tension. “I still might need to get checked out in a few weeks, just to be sure.”

You felt V’s fingers move over your face until they traced the outline of your lips. You had no idea what V was intending, but you did not want to let this opportunity go to waste. Not when you were so close.

You drew his finger between your lips, where you sucked slowly, flicking your tongue over his digit. He tasted faintly of ethanol, as if he used hand sanitizer sometime earlier.

You were right about the sounds V made when he felt pleasure. The soft groan he let out made your knees begin to feel weak enough that you had to concentrate just standing upright.

“Wow…” V groaned before he extracted his hand and took a few deep, steadying breaths.

“I was not expecting that,” he admitted before his voice grew huskier. “I thought I was the one who was going to make you feel, not the other way around.”

“I simply wanted to enhance my education,” you replied.   
  
“If that is the case, we should take this  somewhere we can have more privacy. Then, if you like, I can give you a private lesson.”

“I think I would like that very much.”

As V reached for your hand, you willingly accepted it. You could sense that he moved through the apartment slowly to make sure that you were comfortable, but to make sure that he did not accidentally step on Elizabeth 3rd. Although you were familiar with the layout of the penthouse, you still found yourself almost stumbling over your feet a few times. V’s steady hand is what kept you from falling flat on your face.

When you came to the door of what you assumed was either the guest bedroom or a closet, you stepped into the room after V. After only a few moments, you felt his hands wrap around your waist. He moved his hands up and down to acquaint himself with the feel of each of your curves before he walked you backwards until your thigh came in contact with the mattress.

It was the guest bedroom, after all. 

You took this time to feel his own body and for a few blessed moments, your hands were exploring each other. A small yelp of surprise escaped your lips when V finally pushed you against the mattress. Reaching out for him, you dragged V down with you and moved your hands to try to figure out where his face was.

Your attempt was interrupted by the warmth of V’s lips on your throat. His kisses traced their way up your neck and jaw line before you felt his tongue graze against your ear. The sudden sensation of his breath against your ear caused shivers to travel up your spine while voicing your own pleasure.  

V breathed out your name and hearing it on his lips brought on a sensation that was simply indescribable. “I wish I could say that you caught my eye quite some time ago,” he paused to chuckle at his own self-deprecating humor and you could not help but join in.

Your fingers traced up his back and you were glad that he could not see your expression. “You don’t have to say it, V. I know.”

You knew that this was a one time thing and you were probably only doing this because it was Saturday afternoon and you were both bored.

“No, you don’t,” V replied with an urgency in his voice that you could not understand. There was a period of quiet before he let out a long, frustrated sigh. He then pinned you down with his weight and seized your lips with his. You could feel his erection poking at your stomach as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue past your lips.

When he finally broke the kiss, his voice was shaky; as if he used the kiss to try to rally some confidence. “I have...desired you for quite some time,” V confessed. The next words were more jumbled as if he were not quite sure of the reason behind his actions. “I have pushed you away intentionally. I wish I could explain...It’s all just so complicated….”

You had no words for this. While you processed this information, you had used to the sound of his voice to guide your face towards him. Pressing your mouth against his, your teeth lightly grazed his lips before you deepened it by moving your tongue to meet his.

“I suppose it’s time for me to kneel before the confessional to disclose my own sins.”

V was a Catholic in name only. After the entire ordeal with Mint Eye, he had confessed his agnosticism to Jumin while you had been in earshot. So you knew this would not offend him.

“The penitent are always welcome,” V said so gently and sincerely that you were almost ready to drop your bad attempt at humor. However, he busied himself with undoing the buttons to your jeans before slipping his hand into your underwear.

Forgive me father, for I have sinned, you thought. Your head fell against the pillow at the sudden sensation of V’s fingers inside you making scissoring motions to stretch long-neglected tissue.

“You’re free to confess any time, my child,” V continued in that saintly voice.

“It’s been almost two years since my last--haaah--- _confession_...And I have had such impure thoughts growing lately. Why nnnh---just today I was fantasizing about you doing this very thing to me...”

V seemed to get a thrill from each of your moans and how you writhed beneath him. While you spoke, one hand stroked your hair gentle while he used his other hands to thrust in and out of you, occasionally rubbing his thumb over your clit. You raised your hips, allowing V to remove your pants and panties. Instead of continue giving you the finger banging of your life, you felt the mattress shift before you heard the sound of him removing his own clothing.

“We mortals are very failable. We’re prone to make mistakes and errors in judgment.”

You heard his voice approaching the bed before the weight of the mattress shifted once more. When V lowered the rest of his weight onto you, your legs parted wider and you could feel fabric, letting you know that he was still wearing his boxers.

“I knew that you were watching me,” V breathed. “You were not very subtle. Yet I am thankful for that because I would never have gotten the courage to do this.”

V’s hips ground into yours while one of his hands moved up your shirt to feel the of the rest of your skin against his. Your core pulsed at each new sensation. You began to realize why V’s hands were all over you; it was how he knew what you looked like and how he could remember this moment. You shivered at the sensation of his hands at your breasts and could not resist needing to take off the remainder of your clothing so you two could feel each other even more. He was reading your body like he read braille.

V’s hands returned to yours when he heard the sound of you practically tossing your bra across the room.

“How about that Act of Contrition?” you suggested, hoping that he would get the hint that was your way of practically screaming and begging for him to fuck you.

“I could not deny you even if I wanted to,” came his reply.   
  
You shivered uncontrollably while V moved into the position. You guessed he was propping himself up one one hand while the other reached for your chin. Tilting your mouth to him, your lips met once more and in the next instant, he thrust into you. His hand then moved to thumb your nipple. You gasped and arched your back to move your hips since you needed to feel even more of him.

“I’ve wanted to be closer to you for so long,” you breathed. V responded by driving into you harder as a reward for you being so patient with him.

You felt your own release building and just as your walls began to spasm, you heard him groan so deep and low that you knew his own release was close. V withdrew from you before he reached his own release.

“It’s also been a while for me,” V murmured with embarrassment.

“You still made me have an orgasm,” you offered. He moved to lay next to you before pulling you close to him. The smell of sex and your own breaths was all you were aware of.

V eventually moved to remove Jumin’s sleep mask from your face. You did not open your eyes yet. Right now, you were just content to be so close to him. You wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as possible.

You realized that soon you would have to open your eyes and return back to reality. But you did not want things to end with him quite yet.

Slowly your eyes opened and you were struck by how offensive and bright the afternoon sunlight was in spite of the curtains being haphazardly closed. V was staring up at the ceiling. Without his sunglasses, you could see his opaque irises and you found yourself drawn into them.

“I hope you found this quite educational,” V said at last.

“Unfortunately, I am a rather slow learner. I might need you to repeat this for me a few times.”

V’s sightless eyes were fixed on you quizzically. “I would feel a lot better if I could buy you dinner first.”  

Was that his way of asking you out on a date? You hoped so.

“Only under one condition: I buy brunch tomorrow.”

A smile light up V’s face. “I find that to be acceptable.”


End file.
